This invention involves a fish lure which houses live bait and allows the game fish to view the live bait through the walls of the lure. This invention more particularly relates to a fishing lure which is attached through a leader to a line and reel held by the game fisherman which includes a tubular shaped container housing live bait which is attached at least one hook.
It is well recognized the most effective lure for most fishing and in particular salt water fishing is live bait. Although many brightly colored and shiny devices are employed to attract the fish from a distance, the most effective lure as the fish approaches is live bait. The movement, odor and appearance of live bait cannot be effectively duplicated by any synthetic means. Live bait is costly and under many fishing conditions, the live bait lives only a short time after which its effectiveness is greatly diminished. Further, it is unusual for the live bait to live through the strike of a game fish. Even if the game fish is caught, the live bait is usually destroyed in the process of bringing the fish to the boat or the shore. A number of devices have been provided and are employed to hold the live bait in position on the lure in proximity to hooks to engage the game fish. These devices either thread a hook or wire through the fish or in some way grip the fish to the lure. This process weakens the bait, kills it in a short time or still allows it to be mangled when the game fish strikes the lure.
None of the devices provided in the prior art satisfy the above needs of holding the live bait in sufficient proximity to the hook under conditions wherein the sight and smell of the live bait can be taken advantage of and yet protect the live bait from the fish strike nor attain the objects hereinbelow.